


Мать года

by jamie_lee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrea is not nice, Andrea lives, Explicit Language, F/F, Lori Grimes Lives, Lori Grimes is a good mother, Lori-centric, Minor Character Death, Not a healthy relationship, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Violence, but she loves Lori
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: Единственным, что имело хоть какое-то значение, были дети.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTF 2015 для команды The Walking Dead  
> триггерная тематика, нездоровые отношения.

Они встретили группу Тайриса в городе, куда рискнули выбраться за детским питанием. Молоко у Лори пропало почти сразу же, и Джудит тихонько плакала все то время, пока не истязала ее соски, пытаясь получить хоть немного еды. Карл вызвался сходить в город и поискать припасов, но Лори просто не могла отпустить его. После того, как она разом потеряла друзей и мужа, сама вероятность лишиться еще и детей вызывала у нее просто животный ужас. Если говорить начистоту, только они и помогали ей упрямо двигаться дальше, не позволяя случившемуся выбить почву из-под ног. Она всегда считала, что погибнет раньше Рика, но жизнь, похоже, решила распорядиться иначе.

Они как раз обыскивали склад какого-то разоренного магазинчика, когда входная дверь скрипнула, и послышались чьи-то шаги, слишком твердые и уверенные для того, чтобы принадлежать ходячему. В нынешние времена Лори предпочла бы мертвого живому. Она схватила вытащившего кольт Карла за локоть и покачала головой — нельзя было рисковать лишний раз. Она усадила Карла за полками, аккуратно передала ему Джудит — та была слишком слаба, чтобы рыдать во весь голос — и подошла к двери, перехватив поудобнее отвертку, найденную за прилавком. Не самое грозное оружие, но на лучшее рассчитывать не приходилось.

Сквозь щель была видна часть зала, по которому беспокойно перемещался незнакомый ей мужчина. Он не выглядел особо сильным, и Лори могла бы с ним справиться, если бы напала неожиданно. Проблема была в том, что ей еще не довелось убивать человека. Она ранила кого-то во время нападения, это точно, но чтобы хладнокровно лишить жизни того, кто не причинил ей никакого вреда, — к этому она пока не была готова. 

Эти секунды колебания лишили ее преимущества — дверь раскрылась еще раз, и в помещение вошел здоровенный темнокожий парень. С ними двумя у нее точно не было никакого шанса справиться.

— Аллен, — позвал он и двинулся вдоль прилавка к застывшему на месте приятелю. — Аллен, ты уже ничем не поможешь. Ты нужен ей прямо сейчас.

— Отвали, — зло и отчаянно бросил Аллен и продолжил свои поиски. Все, что его не устраивало, летело на пол. — Отвали, ни хрена не понимаешь. Ты, блядь, ни хрена не понимаешь!

Он был слишком шумным. Лори обеспокоенно обернулась к детям и улыбнулась, заметив, как напряженно наблюдал за ней Карл. Не хватало еще того, чтобы этот ненормальный привлек внимание ходячих, и они оказались в ловушке. Ей нужно было что-то придумать, но все ее мысли были лишь о том, как обезопасить собственных детей. Тем временем здоровяк добрался до Аллена и ощутимо встряхнул его за плечи.

— Тебе нужно быть рядом с ней, — сказал он на удивление мягким и сочувственным тоном. — Тебе тяжело, но сейчас ты должен быть с ней.

— Я не могу смотреть ей в глаза и… Тайрис, ты не понимаешь. Если бы это была Саша…

— Если бы это была Саша, я был бы рядом с ней. Иди.

Аллен явно собирался сказать что-то еще, но передумал. Лори одобрила его решение и позволила себе расслабиться. Сейчас они наконец свернут свою маленькую драму и уйдут, а она позаботится о своих детях.

Именно этот момент малышка выбрала, чтобы зайтись в голодном плаче. Лори словно ударили в живот — она в панике обернулась к детям и увидела, как Карл прижимает Джудит к себе, стараясь утихомирить. Лори даже не хватило сил сказать ему, чтоб не беспокоился — звуки уже привлекли к себе внимание чужаков. Теперь оставалось лишь защищать себя.

— Кто здесь? — судя по голосу, это был Тайрис. Лори перехватила отвертку двумя руками и приготовилась к нападению. — Мы не причиним вам вреда.

— Мам, — свистящим шепотом позвал ее Карл. Покрасневшая от натуги Джудит мешала ему вытащить пистолет. — Мам, отойди.

Это были ее дети. Все, кто остался. И Лори сделала единственную верную вещь. 

Она выскользнула наружу прежде, чем Карл понял ее намерение, и плотно захлопнула за собой дверь. Она не могла позволить своему сыну рисковать жизнью ради нее.

— Мэм, — Тайрис не выглядел опасным, но Лори успела узнать цену людям, казавшимся дружелюбными. — Мэм, мы не причиним вам вреда.

Лори молча наблюдала за ними, желая лишь одного — чтобы эти люди двинулись своей дорогой и не трогали ее. Она хотела найти безопасное место, развести огонь и приготовить своим детям еды. Она хотела проспать несколько дней и очнуться в тюрьме, в месте, где ее муж, пусть и равнодушный к ней, все еще был жив.

— Оставь ее. — Аллен мельком оглядел ее и повернулся к своему спутнику. — Здесь ничего нет. Я ухожу к Донне.

— Хорошо. — Тайрис так и не отвел взгляда от Лори. У него были слишком добрые глаза для человека, выжившего в апокалипсисе. — Дай мне пару минут.

— Не позволь этой ненормальной пырнуть тебя.

Лори проигнорировала его — все ее внимание было приковано к Тайрису, который не двинулся с места ни на дюйм. Он был безоружен, словно еще не осознал, что самым страшным в случившемся были вовсе не ходячие, а люди, которые сумели выжить. Или — что более вероятно — он не рассматривал Лори, как достойного соперника. Если двигаться достаточно быстро, она сумеет проткнуть ему живот и выбежать на улицу, привлекая внимание к себе и только к себе.

— Мы не причиним вам вреда, — Лори не нравилось, что он выбрал обращение «вам», а не «тебе». — Там, в аптеке вниз по улице, меня ждут моя сестра Саша и Донна, жена Аллена. Донну укусили, не думаю, что она протянет до конца дня.

Он не делал ни малейшей попытки подойти, и Лори была благодарна за это. Она действительно не хотела причинять ему вред. Она боялась, что у нее не получится сделать это, и она подведет Карла и Джуд.

— Мне нужно возвращаться к ним, но я буду рад, если вы присоединитесь к нам. Вместе безопаснее.

Он улыбнулся — похоже, надеялся, что это успокоит ее хоть немного — и двинулся на выход, открывая ей свою спину. Ненормальный. Лори дождалась, пока за ним закроется дверь, и только после этого перевела дыхание. Ее била крупная дрожь.

Раскрасневшийся от гнева Карл вышел к ней, прижимая к себе всхлипывающую Джудит, и толкнул Лори одной рукой. Точь-в-точь как в детстве, когда злился на нее. Лори же в ответ обняла его и прижала к себе, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки вырваться.

Они двинулись вниз по улице, прячась в тени деревьев, и остановились напротив аптеки, наблюдая за находящимися внутри людьми. Тайрис не соврал им.

— Мам? — Карл дернул ее за руку. — Это плохая идея.

— Я знаю. — Лори поцеловала Джудит в щеку и передала ее Карлу. А потом обхватила его лицо ладонями и твердо добавила: — Если я закричу, ты сбежишь и спасешь свою сестру, ты понял?

— Я не собираюсь…

— Мне нужно услышать от тебя ответ.

— Да.

Лори улыбнулась и потрепала его по волосам. Возможно, это была самая плохая ее идея из всех, но у них просто не было выбора. Им нужны были люди, которым можно было доверять.

Она подошла к аптеке, и Тайрис, наблюдавший за ней с того момента, как она стала пересекать улицу, приветливо махнул рукой, раскрывая перед ней двери. Аллен стоял на коленях перед раненной женщиной, а молодая девушка протирала ее лоб мокрым полотенцем. Она бросила в сторону Лори быстрый взгляд, но мгновенно вернулась к своему занятию. Эти люди не представляли собой опасность, и Лори почувствовала ком в горле. Она выглянула на улицу, не потрудившись вытереть мокрые от слез щеки, и улыбнулась наблюдавшему за ней Карлу.

Впервые за последнее время узел в ее груди чуть ослаб.

 

* * *

Дни становились все короче, а ночи все холоднее. Джудит беспокойно хныкала и прижималась к шее Лори горячим лбом — давали знать о себе резавшиеся зубки. Она была тихим ребенком, но непривычный зуд заставлял ее капризничать и вертеться на руках, не позволяя Лори ни выспаться как следует, ни просто отдохнуть хотя бы минут десять. 

Спасали Тайрис и Саша, которые не обращали внимания на слабые протесты и по очереди нянчились с малышкой, позволяя Лори перевести дыхание. Аллен же, окончательно потерявший всякое желание жить после смерти Донны, игнорировал остальных. В редкие моменты, когда он приходил в себя, все его раздражение было направлено на Лори и плачущего ребенка.

— Именно из-за вас, — сказал он как-то, когда поблизости никого не было, — нас всех и прикончат. Потому что ты не можешь заткнуть рот маленькой сучке.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Лори предпочитала свести их общение к минимуму. Тайрис, конечно, рассказывал, что когда они встретили Донну и Аллена , тот был вполне неплохим парнем — не самым большим смельчаком, конечно, но и не подлецом. Потеря сына и смерть жены окончательно подкосили его.

Возможно, для кого-то подобного объяснения было бы достаточно, но только не для Лори. Ни она, ни Карл так и не рассказали полную историю того, как потеряли предыдущую группу. 

Она не знала, как можно описать в полной мере отчаяние, охватившее ее в тот момент, когда прочные ворота были снесены чертовым танком. Или как она кричала, когда пуля вошла в голову Рика, раз и навсегда уничтожая лицо мужчины, которого она любила. Все бросились врассыпную, и из-под огня ее каким-то чудом вывел Карл, за чье запястье она держалась так крепко, что на нем остались лиловые синяки.

Именно поэтому она не испытывала к Аллену ни симпатии, ни жалости. Тайрис и Саша, с другой стороны, вызывали у нее доверие. Они были настолько честными и открытыми людьми, что изумляло то, как они вообще выжили. Хотя, скорее всего, дело было даже не в них — дело было в том, что сама Лори изменилась раз и навсегда.

Карл поделился с ней опасениями по поводу приближающейся зимы, когда они забрались в магазин — запастись теплой одеждой для малышки. Лори всегда немного подташнивало, когда она видела, что детские секции оставались практически нетронутыми. Разумные люди не желали брать на себя ответственность за жизнь беспомощных младенцев в подобное время. Слишком много залитых кровью детских кресел в брошенных машинах, чтобы игнорировать то, что могло произойти.

— Мы должны найти место, чтобы пережить холода, — Карл запихивал в сумку все, что находил на полках. — Мы бы с тобой справились, мам, но на нас сестренка.

— Не волнуйся, — Лори широко улыбнулась ему и подняла над головой пыльного плюшевого медвежонка, которого нашла на одной из полок. — Возможно, малышка сможет играть с чем-то поинтереснее, чем разноцветные камушки.

Они оба знали, что она лгала. Приближающиеся холода пугали до чертиков, а на пути все еще не попадалось ни одного дома, который бы не был разграблен или разгромлен. Она уже была близка к тому, чтобы впасть в отчаяние, но Тайрис и Саша упрямо шли вперед, словно у них и в самом деле был какой-то план. Лори же следовала за ними и надеялась хоть на какое-нибудь ничтожное чудо.

— Все будет хорошо, мам.

— Я знаю, — солгала Лори еще раз и подошла к нему, порывисто прижав к себе одной рукой. Джудит в переноске за спиной обеспокоенно зашевелилась. — Я сделаю что угодно, чтобы защитить вас.

— Только не надо умирать.

Лори хотела отшутиться, но не успела — снаружи раздалось несколько выстрелов, и она похолодела. Если Тайрис и Саша рискнули использовать против мертвецов огнестрельное оружие вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться бесшумным, дело было гиблым. 

Двери в этом магазине оказались выбиты, и забаррикадироваться изнутри просто не получилось бы. Лори схватила висевший на поясе пистолет и бросилась к выходу вслед за Карлом, одной рукой все еще прижимая к груди игрушку. Они вылетели на улицу в тот момент, когда незнакомые ей мужчины запихивали сопротивлявшуюся Сашу в грузовик вслед на Тайрисом.

Отчего-то Лори уже успела позабыть, что не все беды приходили вместе с ходячими. Чаще всего их несли с собой люди.

— Эй, эй, эй, ты только погляди. — Они заметили Лори раньше, чем она успела нырнуть обратно, в спасительный сумрак здания. — Еще одна.

Саша уставилась на Лори через плечо, а потом резко дернулась вбок, сбивая плечом отвлекшегося парня с автоматом.

— Беги, — закричала она, — беги, беги!

Лори успела добраться до переулка, когда в метре от нее пуля чиркнула по асфальту, выбив искру. Карл мгновенно остановился и повернулся, чтобы выстрелить в ответ. Лори схватила его за руку раньше, чем он успел взвести курок.

— Нет, они убьют тебя!

— Но иначе они убьют тебя!

Джудит тихонько заагукала, и Лори вдруг поняла, что открыла своего ребенка пуле. Они легко могли попасть в малышку.

— Пожалуйста, — сказала она Карлу, не отводя взгляда от приближавшихся мужчин. — Я прошу тебя, мы не можем рисковать жизнью Джуд.

Она дождалась от Карла вымученного кивка, а затем медленно опустилась на колени, сложив руки за головой. Нельзя было провоцировать противника на насилие, когда за ее спиной висела переноска с ребенком. Если бы Лори упала, она могла приземлиться не вбок, а на спину, что страшило ее сильнее всего. Этого допустить было нельзя.

— Пожалуйста, — медленно повторила она уже мужчине, направившему на нее пистолет. — Пожалуйста, позвольте мне снять ребенка, прежде чем вы ударите меня. Я сделаю, что угодно.

— Вставай, — вместо ответа он дернул ее за локоть, рывком поднимая на ноги. Лори видела, как второй преследователь схватил Карла за шиворот. — С вами разберется Гаррисон.

Он подобрал с земли упавшего медвежонка и отдал Лори, а потом с силой толкнул в плечо, заставляя двигаться вперед, к ожидавшему их грузовику.

Похоже, о зиме можно было больше не беспокоиться.

 

* * *

Их ненадолго оставили в небольшой комнате, предварительно связав руки — послабление сделали только Лори, судорожно прижимавшей теперь Джудит к груди. Стоявший в углу комнаты вооруженный мужчина смотрел на них с неприязнью, и теперь Лори знала причину — пока она шарила по полкам, незнакомцы окружили ее друзей и приказали выложить все оружие и припасы. 

Завязался спор, и Аллен вскинул пистолет, выстрелив в их сторону. Удивительно, что он не задел Сашу или Тайриса, и странным было то, что одна из пуль попала точно в цель, лишив паренька — кажется, его звали Том — жизни. После этого переговоры закончились, так и не успев начаться должным образом. Лори не имела ни малейшего понятия, что помешало нападавшим казнить их прямо посреди улицы, пустив каждому по пуле в затылок.

Дверь открылась, и перед ним предстал человек, которого она меньше всего ожидала встретить здесь. Последний раз они виделись прямо перед тем, как стадо окружило ферму, заставив бросить насиженное место. Тогда у Андреа еще не было жесткого цепкого взгляда и уродливого шрама — от уголка губ, во всю щеку.

Заметив Лори и Карла, она изумленно распахнула глаза и задержалась взглядом на малышке, практически незаметной из-за тряпок, в которые она была закутана.

— Лори, — мягко поприветствовала Андреа. — Какой приятный сюрприз.

— Да, — рассеянно кивнула Лори, пожав протянутую руку. Происходящее начинало напоминать театр абсурда. — Рада, что ты выжила.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Андреа широко улыбнулась, и в улыбке этой не было ни капли дружелюбия. — Полагаю, нам пора закончить с любезностями и перейти к сути вопроса. Я хочу знать, кто из вас убил моего человека.

Было непонятно, зачем она спрашивала о том, что уже знала, но у Лори не оставалось сил удивляться. Последние пару часов она провела в ожидании того, что вот-вот случится что-то непоправимое, и прямо сейчас они подходили к кульминации всего действия.

— Господи, — Аллен коротко и зло рассмеялся, и Лори почувствовала, как напрягся Тайрис. — К чему эти вопросы, сука? Ты ведь знаешь, что это сделал я.

Андреа не прореагировала на оскорбление, лишь кивнула и оглянулась на стоявшего в углу мужчину. Тот нахмурился, но подошел ближе, протягивая вынутый из-за пояса брюк широкий нож. Лори не успела толком испугаться, как Андреа подошла к Карлу, подняла его связанные запястья и перерезала узел. Ее пальцы осторожно, но твердо массировали темные следы, оставленные веревкой, и Лори наконец разглядела в ней ту женщину, которая трудилась наравне с мужчинами, а после рассказывала Карлу, как следует правильно рыбачить.

— Вам следует извинить моих ребят. — Андреа бросила на Лори быстрый взгляд и улыбнулась. — Иногда они перегибают палку.

Следом за Карлом она освободила Сашу и Тайриса, все так же растирая их поврежденные запястья. 

Она двигалась уверенно и неторопливо, не показывая ни капли страха, и ее спокойствие передалось Лори. Андреа знала ее; быть может, они так и не смогли стать лучшими подругами, но при этом провели вместе достаточно времени, чтобы суметь узнать друг друга хотя бы чуть-чуть. И в одном Лори была уверена на все сто процентов: Андреа не убийца.

— Вы должны понимать, что мы обязаны провести суд. Даже если это была самооборона.

— Конечно. — Саша толкнула открывшего было рот Аллена локтем в бок и кивнула. — Мы понимаем. Вы же будете справедливы?

— Она будет милосерднее, чем вы того заслуживаете, — мужчина у двери сплюнул на пол, к вящему неудовольствию Андреа. — Гаррисон питает слабость к хорошеньким женщинам.

— Чарли, закрой рот, пока я тебя не искалечила, — холодно бросила Андреа и схватила Аллена за локоть. — Выведи его на улицу, я сейчас приду.

Она дождалась, пока ее подручный скроется из виду, а потом подошла к шкафчику у стены и раскрыла его, достав оттуда бутыль воды и полоски вяленого мяса. Все это она передала Карлу, а после двинулась наружу. Дверь она оставила незапертой, явно приглашая их присоединиться к суду.

— Как хорошо ты ее знаешь? — Тайрис обеспокоенно наблюдал, как Карл откручивает крышку, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло. — Она не будет мстить?

— Она выглядит разумной. — Саша пожала плечами. — И она не имеет никаких претензий к нам.

— В отличие от этого Чарли.

— Мы были вместе в самом начале. — Лори облегченно вздохнула и принялась разминать затекшие руки, когда Тайрис забрал у нее Джудит. — Она немного импульсивна, но добра. Я думаю, она не причинит нам вреда.

Тайрис покачал головой, но не стал спорить. Малышка радостно заагукала, когда Карл достал из брошенной в углу сумки бутылочку с питанием и принес ей, чтобы накормить. Карл, как и сама Лори, предпочитал заботиться о сестре в те моменты, когда не мог ничего сделать с окружавшим его миром. Лори и самой это всегда придавало иллюзорное ощущение уверенности.

А затем на улице раздались радостные крики, и Лори решила присоединиться к толпе, понаблюдать за происходящим. Саша вышла вместе с ней, и Лори решила, что они все сделали правильно — Аллену необходимо было видеть знакомых и знать, что он не одинок.

Андреа стояла посреди площади, обнажив тот самый нож, которым всего десять минут назад освободила ее. А потом она схватила Аллена за волосы на затылке, заставила запрокинуть голову — и одним резким движением располосовала его горло, так аккуратно, словно делала это уже не раз. Саша рядом закричала, и ее крик был поглощен довольным гулом толпы.

— Законы нашей общины просты. — Андреа бросила грязный нож себе под ноги и брезгливо вытерла руки о куртку Аллена, который все еще хрипел, стоя на коленях. — Ты убил — ты умер. Никаких исключений.

— Виноваты все чужаки, — подал голос Чарли, и несколько человек поддержали его. — Тебе следует наказать и их.

— Закрой свою блядскую пасть и не смей меня учить. Чужаки теперь одни из нас. Мы не убиваем своих.

Андреа повернулась к остолбеневшей Лори, коротко кивнула ей и скрылась в толпе.

* * *

К детям в общине Андреа относились по-особенному. Их было не так много, и потому взрослые изо всех сил старались защитить их и отдать все самое лучшее. Лори на двоих с Карлом выделили небольшую уютную комнату с двумя кроватями. Уже пару дней спустя один из парней притащил им в комнату потрепанную детскую кроватку и кучу одеял, с разрешения Лори потрепал малышку по волосам и вернулся к своим обязанностям. 

Лори уже совсем скоро выучила, что у каждого в городе была своя работа — Тайрис и Саша получали новые указания каждый день, — и только ей давали послабление из-за ребенка. Но только Лори провела в комнате всего неделю, а после вышла на улицу вместе с Карлом, помочь собирать овощи, растущие в крытой оранжерее. Андреа обещала, что разрешит Карлу присоединиться к охотникам сразу после того, как они докажут свою лояльность ей и всем остальным. Только после этого им дадут доступ к оружию.

Лори молчала о кольте Рика, спрятанном среди вороха пеленок Джудит в день, когда они оказались здесь. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия о его наличии, пока Карл не вытащил его и не спрятал под расшатанную половицу в полу. Если бы об этом кто-нибудь узнал, их бы наказали, и Лори боялась даже представить, каким образом. Поэтому она выбрала самый простой способ обезопасить своих детей — она решила расположить Андреа к себе любым способом.

Каждый вечер после работы Лори шла к ней, и вместе они занималась шитьем. Удивительно, но Андреа, в свое время отказавшаяся заниматься стиркой и готовкой, обладала невероятным талантом к владению иглой. Лори неосторожно указала ей на это, но Андреа ее слова никоим образом не задели.

— Между прочим, моя работа. — Она указала большим пальцем на свой уродливый шрам. — Правда, зеркала под рукой не нашлось, поэтому стежки вышли такими неровными.

С каждый днем, проведенным вместе, Лори все больше и больше убеждалась в том, что от прежней Андреа почти ничего не осталось. Эта женщина была жестокой и категоричной, и она без сомнения отдала бы приказ казнить их, если бы в этом появилась необходимость.

Возможно, Чарли действительно не ошибался, и единственной причиной, по которой их оставили в живых, была несомненная симпатия Андреа к Лори. А значит, только от поведения Лори зависело благополучие ее детей.

Она не отстранилась, когда Андреа принесла ей крохотную чашечку редкого в эти времена кофе и наклонилась вперед, чтобы коснуться ее губ в поцелуе. Ее губы были мягкими, а дыхание пахло корицей. Лори не почувствовала абсолютно ничего, но положила руку ей на затылок и углубила поцелуй.

Все, что они делали — целовались и сидели вместе в кресле, потому что Лори каменела каждый раз, когда чужие ладони оказывались на ее груди. Андреа ни разу не переступила черту. 

Лори думала, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы оставаться в фаворитках, пока однажды не заметила, как заинтересованно улыбается Хейли, встречаясь взглядом с Андреа. Хейли, со своей молодостью и страстью, с легкостью переплюнула бы ее невинные поцелуи и разрушила ту непрочную связь, которую с таким трудом строила Лори.

Этим же вечером Лори толкнула Андреа на кровать и принялась раздевать ее, не обращая внимания на собственный неясный страх. Она стянула свою майку, обнажая покрытый шрамами живот, и застыла на месте, не зная, что делать дальше. Она не хотела заниматься сексом с Андреа, но у нее не было другого выбора. Поэтому она наклонилась и целомудренно поцеловала ее в уголок губ.

— Я не отдам тебя этой девчонке, — сказала она, не соврав, и прижалась к Андреа всем телом, впервые испытывая отголоски возбуждения, когда длинные пальцы обхватили ее грудь. — Ты нужна мне.

Она ни капли не лгала, и поэтому ее слова прозвучали искренне. Она просто не испытывала к Андреа никаких чувств, а секс всегда оставался просто сексом. Она закрыла глаза и раздвинула ноги чуть шире, когда ладонь Андреа скользнула меж ее бедер. Она могла сделать это.

Когда она вернулась домой посреди ночи, Карл не спал. Он молча наблюдал за ее передвижениями по комнате, а потом отвернулся к стене и не позволил поцеловать себя перед сном. Он не понимал ее действий, и Лори не винила его. Она и сама не могла объяснить, почему подобная тактика показалась ей самой правильной и простой. 

Не могла объяснить ровно до того момента, как бледный Карл вернулся домой поздно вечером, положил теплый еще пистолет на подушку и непривычно спокойным голосом объявил:

— Я убил Лиззи.

* * *

Лиззи была одного возраста с Карлом, и потому ее смерть возымела эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Озлобленные люди собирались на площади, требуя у Андреа найти и казнить убийцу самым жестоким способом. Лори приходила к ней каждый вечер, мертвая изнутри от страха, и разминала плечи, а после целовала и укладывала в постель, чтобы отвлечь от происходящего, как сделала бы каждая любящая женщина. Каждая любящая своего сына и боящаяся за его жизнь женщина.

— Лиззи была… Лиззи была немного другой. — Андреа лежала в кровати и перебирала пальцами волосы Лори. — Один раз ее застали на пустоши, стоящей над распотрошенной кошкой. Правило не распространяется на тех, кто убивает животных, но люди были недовольны.

— Но она была всего лишь маленькой девочкой. — Лори покачала головой. — Они еще не понимают жестокости своих поступков. Я не думаю, что кто-то захотел бы ее смерти.

— Ты не знаешь людей. Многие требовали наказать ее уже тогда. А сейчас они жаждут справедливости за ее смерть.

Лори могла понять этих людей. После того, что ей рассказал Карл, она не испытывала к девчонке ни капли жалости, жалея лишь, что ее сыну теперь придется жить с содеянным. Ему стоило бы прийти к ней, но Карл слишком злился из-за того, что происходило между ней и Андреа, чтобы действовать разумно. Ее сын защищал их своими методами.

— Я чуть не погибла во время родов. — Лори не нужно было смотреть на Андреа, чтобы понять, что она завладела всем ее вниманием. — В тот день один из заключенных, которого Рик выгнал за попытку убийства, открыл ворота тюрьмы и впустил мертвецов внутрь. Мне повезло, что рядом со мной оказались Хершель и Карл.

Лори взяла ладонь Андреа и положила ее на выпуклый уродливый шрам внизу живота. Пожалуй, в этом они действительно могли посоперничать друг с другом.

— Я бы убила любого, кто покусился бы на мою девочку.

Вместо ответа Андреа нагнулась и поцеловала ее, а затем скользнула ладонью вниз, царапая нежную кожу неаккуратно подстриженными ногтями. Лори прижалась к ней всем телом — им обеим нужно было забыться.

На следующий день она встретила Тайриса со сломанным носом и разбитым лицом. Лори взяла его под руку и предложила довести до мастерской, где он должен был провести сегодняшний день.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросила она, игнорируя враждебные взгляды окружающих.

— Случилась твоя подружка. — Тайрис выглядел скорее уставшим, чем раздраженным. — Она выясняла, кто мог причинить вред Лиззи, и вчера пришла к нам.

— Черт возьми. — Лори сжала его локоть чуть сильнее, чем стоило, но мгновенно ослабила хватку, когда увидела, как он сморщился. Похоже, повреждений оказалось больше, чем было видно на первый взгляд. — Ты же не трогал девочку.

— Самое паршивое, что она извинилась в конце за принесенные неудобства. Она просто пиздец ебнутая. Надеюсь, ты взвесила все за и против до того, как решила лечь в ее постель.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как тщательно. — Лори осторожно дотронулась до его рассеченной брови. — Саша выглядит так же паршиво?

— Саша отделалась парой оплеух. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя — будь осторожней с ней.

Лори проследила за тем, как он скрылся в здании, а затем пошла к ожидавшему ее в оранжерее сыну. Карл за последние дни осунулся и все чаще просыпался от кошмаров, будя криком и ее, и Джудит. Поэтому Лори ничего не говорила, когда он засыпал в небольшом кресле, прижимая к себе сестренку. Она просила прощения у работавших с ними людей — если таковые имелись — и брала на себя обязанности Карла, не желая тревожить сына лишний раз.

Она не знала, что делать дальше. Все, что она могла — продолжать свою игру, зарабатывать себе очки и оставаться фавориткой, из которой не будут силой выбивать признание в убийстве.

— Эй, — Хейли появилась рядом с ней так бесшумно, что Лори вздрогнула и высыпала на землю слишком много удобрений. Проклятая девчонка. — Тебя там Гаррисон ищет, сказала, что ждет у тебя. Просила зайти одной.

Лори проигнорировала глумливые смешки после этих слов и принялась стаскивать с себя перчатки и фартук. Главное правило хорошей жены — не задавать вопросов и являться по первому требованию, даже если этого не хочется.

И если Андреа хотела заняться сексом посреди гребаного дня, она готова была дать ей это. Вот только она хотела другого.

Лори поняла, что произошло дурное, в тот момент, когда увидела лицо Андреа. Та больше не улыбалась и не смотрела на нее с этой дурацкой, никому не нужной нежностью. Андреа смотрела на нее так холодно, что Лори стало дурно.

А когда она увидела на столике вытащенный из тайника кольт, съеденный завтрак подступил к горлу, и Лори рванула в туалет. Сбывался самый страшный ее кошмар, к которому она не была готова.

Она просто не могла быть готова к тому, чтобы потерять детей.

Подошедшая сзади Андреа аккуратно собрала ее рассыпавшиеся волосы и придерживала их все то время, пока Лори рвало. Потом она вытерла ей рот салфеткой и выбросила ту в корзину, прежде чем с силой схватила Лори за подбородок и заставила смотреть на себя.

— Говори, черт бы тебя побрал, — прошипела она. — Говори и назови мне хоть одну причину не пристрелить тебя прямо здесь.

— Ты любишь меня, — сказала Лори. — Ты не сделаешь этого.

— Именно поэтому я позволяю тебе говорить. Дай мне хоть что-нибудь, чертова сука! Дай мне хоть что-нибудь, чтобы я могла поверить тебе!

Лори закрыла глаза и вспомнила быстрый, сбивчивый рассказ Карла. Она никогда не была хорошим стратегом и не умела продумывать свои действия на три шага вперед, но одного у нее было не отнять. Она — прекрасная мать. И это казалось отличным способом побыть ею в последний раз.

— Я застрелила ее, — зло выплюнула Лори и оперлась спиной на холодный кафель. Стало немного легче, и мысли больше не путались. Она знала, что надо делать. — Это сделала я. Не стоит больше бить моих друзей.

— Почему?

— Какая сейчас разница.

— Скажи, почему ты это сделала?

— Ты все равно перережешь мне горло.

— Скажи.

— Я застала ее над Джудит. Отошла в туалет, а когда вернулась, она стояла над малышкой со столовым ножом в руках и делала маленький, тонкий надрез на ее ручке. Дрянь сбежала, как только увидела меня, а я схватила Джудит, занесла ее домой к Карлу и взяла пистолет. Это кольт Рика, знаешь. Я наткнулась на нее случайно и не сомневалась ни секунды, когда нажимала на курок.

Лори рискнула взглянуть на Андреа лишь после того, как замолчала. Та сидела, спрятав лицо в ладонях, а после рывком поднялась на ноги и вышла, оставив Лори одну.

* * *

То, что кольт Андреа забрала с собой, Лори увидела лишь тогда, когда нашла в себе силы выбраться из ванной. Она подошла к зеркалу и собрала волосы в аккуратный хвост, затем оглядела себя со всех сторон и решила переодеться во что-нибудь темное — чем меньше крови будет видно на одежде, тем меньше вероятность, что ее дети получат дополнительную психологическую травму. Оставалось надеяться, что Саша догадается вывести их до того, как приговор будет приведен в действие. Руки тряслись так сильно, что она смогла застегнуть рубашку только с третьей попытки.

Она не хотела умирать. Она не хотела, чтобы женщина, с которой она спала весь последний месяц, перерезала ей горло. Но еще больше она не хотела, чтобы погиб ее любимый мальчик, один из двух людей, кто действительно значил хоть что-то.

Лори бросила последний взгляд на свое отражение, прежде чем двинуться на площадь, где совсем скоро должен был собраться народ.

Она стояла на полуденном солнце, слишком жарком для ноября, и ждала. Если подумать, она сделала ради своих детей все, что могла, и ей нечего было стыдиться. Если бы только ей позволили с ними попрощаться...

— Мы нашли убийцу! — громкий и торжественный голос Андреа раздался совсем близко; Лори глубоко вздохнула, помедлила несколько мгновений — и повернулась, готовясь встретиться с разъяренной толпой.

Сначала она заметила людей, бросавших свою работу и спешивших на очередной показательный суд. Только никто не обращал внимания на застывшую посреди улицы Лори, а она не могла отвести взгляда от Андреа. Та вышагивала, высоко подняв над головой злополучный кольт, а двое ее подручных — Лори никак не могла вспомнить их имена — тащили за собой избитого до полубессознательного состояния Чарли. Удивительно, как можно было изуродовать человеческое тело за столь короткое время.

— Этот пистолет, — Андреа бросила кольт на землю с такой силой, что он отскочил практически под ноги Лори, — я нашла в его комнате. Незарегистрированное оружие. Мишель, скажи мне, что я ошибаюсь.

— Все оружие на своих местах, мэм.

— Ты скажешь что-нибудь в свое оправдание, Чарли?

Вместо ответа тот прицельно сплюнул кровью под ноги Андреа и скривился от боли. Лори была уверена — если бы кто-то решил заглянуть в его рот, то языка бы там не обнаружил. Она испытала смесь облегчения и страха и вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда кто-то взял ее за руку.

— Саша забрала Джудит. — Карл старался не смотреть на происходящее. — Я думаю, нам тоже стоит идти.

— Я не могу. — Лори покачала головой и опустилась на колени, порывисто обняла его и быстро-быстро зашептала на ухо: — Я должна быть здесь, а ты иди. Иди и попробуй поспать, больше нам нечего бояться.

Карл обнял ее в ответ и кивнул, а после повернулся к Андреа. Лори последовала его примеру и на мгновение забыла, как дышать — та смотрела прямо на них, а потом улыбнулась торжественной безумной улыбкой.

— Законы нашей общины просты, — объявила Андреа притихшей толпе. — Мы не убиваем своих, но если кто-то нарушил закон, он должен умереть. Только так мы можем жить дальше без опаски.

Она ударила Чарли по ногам, заставляя упасть на колени, а затем нагнулась и схватила его за волосы, привычным движением обнажая бледную полосу горла.

— Я отпускаю тебе грехи, Чарли.

И она перерезала ему глотку без замешательства, а затем устало отбросила нож в сторону, словно испытывала чувство сожаления. Но Лори знала, что это не так. Она подошла к Андреа, обхватила ладонями ее лицо и поцеловала, не обращая внимания на окружавших их людей.

— Сочувствую, — сказала она. — Никогда бы не подумала, что он способен на такое.

— Я тоже.

Андреа на мгновение сжала ее запястье, пачкая в крови, а затем улыбнулась — быстро и почти незаметно.

— Никто не тронет тебя.

— Я знаю.

— Включая меня.

— Знаю.

— Когда-нибудь ты полюбишь меня.

— Конечно.

Ложь давалась Лори на удивление легко. Она обнимала Андреа, гладила по лицу и думала, что выбила своим детям хотя бы пару лет спокойной жизни. 

О том, что будет потом, Лори предпочитала не задумываться: стратегом она не была. Но всегда была хорошей матерью.


End file.
